Of Love and Dreams
by Black Xavier
Summary: A girl threatened Eriol that she will be hunt his loved one in Tomoeda. Eriol goes back to Tomoeda. Everyone noticed that he was always acting strange, especially around Tomoyo. No one knew why, even himself. Was the girl talking about Tomoyo..? ExT


**Whee! This is my very first CCS fanfic. I hope you'll all like it and review. It centers on EriolxTomoyo (I just LOVE this pairing) and some SyaoranxSakura, YamazakixChiharu...and possibly other pairings... whee well, enjoy! XD**

"**Of Love and Dreams"**

**_Chapter 1: Eriol's Dream and Alyssa_**

Girls swooned, girls drooled. Girls giggled, girls flirted. Eriol was tired of it all. Ever since he came back to England, he had faced endless numbers of girls. Wasn't it supposed to be the _boys_ who courted the _girls_? He sighed. He missed Tomoeda terribly, playing tricks on Sakura and the others. But then again, his mission there was done and there was no need to stay. He sighed again.

It was far too noisy here in England now.

Everywhere he went, there'd be a girl asking for his number. Of course, he never gave it away with a polite smile and 'I'm sorry, I don't have a phone', which, in truth, was true. Big his house and rich as he was, he never bothered with a phone. He always used either magic or letters to communicate with anyone.

"ERIOL! Some girls have come to visit you" Eriol twitched, staring at the closed door of his room. Nakuru never seemed to notice her master's annoyance of the endless girls that kept on visiting him for no reason at all. But being the polite boy he was, he never shunned them out. "Kaitlyn is here, and Hannah, Phoebe, Penelope, Tricia, Umi, Rosie, Marie, Lily-"

Would you actually call that _some_?

Eriol sighed again. And to make things more complicated, even foreigners in England chased after him. He sighed and stood up to greet the ladies. He fixed on his usual polite smile and went. The girls squealed at the sight of him and he fought the urge to twitch.

"Good morning, ladies." He said politely. "May I help you?"

"Eriol," a girl in the front practically shouted. "Is it true that you're leaving England!" the girls all stared expectantly at him and he smiled.

"Yes." Was his simple response.

"BUT WHY!" they all whined.

"I-" Eriol started but was interrupted when he suddenly felt a very strong wave of magic aura. His eyes turned towards the door of his home. There stood a beautiful young lady, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed across her chest. She had short, fiery red hair and piercing gray eyes. He stared at her for a while but when he blinked, she disappeared.

"Eriol..?" the girl in front said curiously, snapping Eriol out of his reverie.

"Huh?" he faced her and smiled. "Oh yes. Well, I just want to see my friends there again…" and when he said that, he suddenly felt a tingling in his heart that said that there was more than seeing his friends… but what..?

"But you'll back right?" another said, hope tracing her voice.

Eriol shook his head. "I do not know." He smiled at them. "Perhaps or perhaps not."

All the girls whined again, _yelling_ 'No please don't GO!' or 'Nooo' or 'But Erioool' and even 'But we LOVE you!' He could have sworn that it was a boy who shouted that one.

"I'm sorry, but that is my decision." He said. "I think it is about time you should leave, ladies. I have much to do." He really wanted them out…_now_.

Then one by one, everyone stiffened, as if paralyzed. Eriol smiled politely at them one last time before each of them stiffly walked out the door, as if they were hypnotized. They looked at each other confusedly, what was happening?

"Bye ladies…" Eriol muttered, as the door shut behind them. Once the door was shut, Eriol could hear the confused mutters of everyone. He lifted his hand. Nakuru looked over his shoulder and at his hands.

"You played with threads again..?" she giggled as she took the string from Eriol's hand.

Eriol smiled up at the moon guardian, "Well, it's nice to play with them once in a while… those girls were starting to annoy me." Then his mind drifted back to the redhead by his doorframe. Who could she be, possessing such powerful magic?

That night, when he went off to sleep, he thought of his trip the next day. In a few hours now, he'd be arriving in Tomoeda and going to school there again… he'll see Sakura, Li… and Daidouji Tomoyo. The beautiful maiden popped in his mind all of a sudden. It had been two years since he last saw her. He wondered if she had changed… in both appearance and personality. He smiled. He bet she's grown more-

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Daidouji was just a friend. He shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful she might have grown. About her beautiful dark violet curls, stunningly gorgeous lavender eyes… he smacked his head…hard.

"I should get some sleep…" he told himself, closing his eyes.

But even in his dreams, he could not be left in peace. He was in a deserted beach, the waves roaring and the wind blowing harshly and coldly against his handsome face. Where was he?

"Eriol…" he heard a female voice. He spun around, only to see the same girl who stood by his home's doorframe.

Eriol smiled at her politely. "Hello. I see you have very strong magic to be able to control _my_ dreams." he took a step forward. "Who might you be and how may I help you?"

The girl grinned a wicked grin. "I am Alyssa." She ran a hand through her hair. Then she disappeared, only to reappear in front of Eriol. She rested her hand on Eriol's chest. "And I-"

Eriol raised an eyebrow and looked down at the hand on his chest, the polite smile not leaving his face. "Yes..?"

"…I love you Eriol." The girl said, hugging him.

Eriol felt something was wrong. "But I believe we haven't met…"

Alyssa didn't seem to be listening. She just continued on rubbing his chest affectionately. "But I know that you are in love with someone else… a girl from Tomoeda, I believe." Eriol looked at the redhead. He was confused… was he really? "I dunno what it is about this girl that you like…" her expression turned bitter. "But…"

Eriol gasped and looked down. Alyssa wasn't hugging him anymore. Her hand was entering his chest! "But I won't lose you, Eriol!" she grinned evilly. "You heart is _mine_!"

"GAH-" Eriol spitted blood as Alyssa entered her hand in his chest, the portion where his heart was located.

Alyssa laughed out loud as she tried to pull out Eriol's heart. "You shall forget about this girl" but her laughing halted abruptly as she stared at Eriol.

She stared in awe as she watched Eriol straighten up. He lifted his head to look at Alyssa. Alyssa felt shivers down her spine and suddenly felt scared of the boy in front of her…

…he was smiling, an almost evil glint in his eyes (the same glint he had whenever he thought of a trick for Sakura when she was still in the process of changing the Sakura Cards).

"Alyssa…" he started. Alyssa stared, wide-eyed. "Since I believe I haven't told this to anyone, I shall tell it now." He smiled politely. "No one…"

Alyssa began to pry away her hand from Eriol's chest but felt too scared to do so. What was happening? Who was this boy anyway?

"…messes with Eriol Hiiragizawa…" he grasped Alyssa's wrist. "…Clow Reed's reincarnation!"

Alyssa's eyes widened. Clow Reed's reincarnation! The most powerful sorcerer of all time! She gasped as a sudden invisible force forced her back, making her fly to the far opposite direction. She felt electrocuted as she fell on the ground. She sat up and looked at Eriol, who, to her surprise and almost fear, was still smiling calmly at her.

"Be careful of whose dreams you invade… Alyssa."

And with that, Eriol's eyes snapped open at the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up and looked at his bedside table. He grabbed his eyeglasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Just as he stood up, he heard the crumpling of paper from the bed.

He looked back and found a piece of paper amongst the blankets. He took it and his eyes narrowed. The note read:

_I won't give up. You beware, Eriol, for I will haunt your lover…_

_-Alyssa_

**Well, that's all for chapter 1. Please review! Please, please, please, pretty please! I hope you enjoyed **


End file.
